Fairy's life
by Pancake Reira
Summary: Quelques drabbles sur la vie des fées de Fairy Tail.   Quatrième drabble : La sexplication.
1. Maudite Levy

Titre : Maudite Levy !

Disclamer : Hiro Mashima

Pairing : Un petit Gale pour commencer. :3

* * *

><p>« S'il te plait ... »<p>

Gajil regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle avait une bouille adorable, comme d'habitude. Il soupira. Dans quelques minutes ses dernières résistances tomberaient et il céderait. Et la crevette qui lui faisait les yeux doux était parfaitement au courant.

« Non. »

Autant utiliser au maximum le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il était Gajil Redfox tout de même !

« Mais Gajil, pleura la petite voix, t'avais promis ! »

Tututut ! Rembobinage. Quand aurait t-il pu promettre un truc pareil ?

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Mais si l'autre jour ! Après qu'on ai …, enfin tu vois ! Bafouilla la jeune fille les joues teintées de rouge.

-C'est de la triche, grommela le dragon slayer, dans ces moments là, je suis tellement hors service que j'accepte tout. »

La mage aux cheveux bleus ria puis se colla doucement au torse de Gajil et monta sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Ça s'appelle de la corruption, ça Levy, grogna Gajil sachant qu'il allait craquer.

-Dis oui. » Souffla la mage des lettres dans son cou.

Le disciple de Métallicana gémit puis soupira, attrapant sa petite amie par la taille.

« Okai, mais-

-Les filles ! Gajil est d'accord pour qu'on le coiffe ! »

Ce dernier devint livide en voyant arriver un groupe de fille complétement hystérique sauter sur lui avec des brosses, des bigoudis et autres instruments de torture non identifiés.

Maudite Levy.

* * *

><p>Nyuhuhu. Moi je veux voir Gajil avec des bigoudis. uwu -fuis-<p>

Reviews ?


	2. Proposition coquine

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

SANIA : A vrai dire, j'ai vu l'image après avoir écrit le drabble. uwu' Il faut croire que les cheveux de Gajil m'inspirent. -fuis-

Rin : Moi aussi je le plains. COURAGE GAJIL !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : Proposition coquine.

**Disclamer** : Hiro Mashima

**Pairing** : GaLe. {oui encore. u.u'}

* * *

><p>Levy l'avait bien berné encore une fois. Il s'était vraiment fait avoir en plus sur ce coup ! Le pire c'est qu'elle avait été vraiment convaincante. Un sourire en coin, un regard malicieux … N'importe quel autre mec l'aurais compris comme lui !<p>

Il grogna. En plus, maintenant elle était là avec sa mini jupe en train de déblatérer des bêtises. Et puis ce décolletée ! Il était sur qu'elle en avait fait exprès. Et voilà que je me penche encore un peu plus en avant.

« Gajil ! Tu n'écoutes rien ! »

Le concerné sortit de ses pensées et fixa celle qui lui avait fait la remarque en plissant des yeux. Il était sur qu'elle se foutait de lui. En même temps il y avait de quoi. Pour le coup, il avait vraiment été pigeonné.

« Donc je disais... », continua la jeune fille qui l'avait réprimé.

Mais Gajil n'écoutait pas. Il se concentrait sur les jolies jambes de Levy tout en cherchant un moyen de se venger. Le coup des bigoudis plus ça, ça commençait à bien faire ! Il en avait marre d'être le dindon de la farce. Surtout lui. Gajil Redfox, le grand, le majestueux. Si Lucy faisait ça à Natsu ça paraitrait moins humiliant. Nan mais comment avait-il pu se faire avoir comme ça ?

« Gajil ! Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien ! Tu pourrais t'intéresser à ce que je dis quand même ! C'est toi qui as voulu venir ! »

Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent vers lui. Gajil grommela, mécontent d'être le centre d'intérêt.

« Ouais mais bon, j'avais pas compris ça comme ça, hein … », grogna le dragon slayer d'acier en fusillant du regard ceux qui le fixaient.

Levy eut un mauvais sourire, ricana légèrement et s'assit sur la table de Gajil, se penchant vers lui. Ce dernier déglutit en entr'apercevant la dentelle de la mage des lettres. Elle voulait vraiment le mettre à bout ?

« A quoi tu t'attendais alors ? », susurra la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en se rapprochant encore plus du disiple de Métallicana.

Et Gajil craqua. Il se releva brusquement et plongea ses orbes rouge sang dans ceux de Levy.

« Tu m'avais proposé un cours de langue ! Tu croyais vraiment que je pensais que t'allais m'enseigner de l'elfe ancien ou je ne sais pas quoi ! »

Levy explosa de rire devant l'air plus qu'énervé de son petit ami. C'était tellement facile et tellement amusant de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

* * *

><p>Pauvre Gajil. Levy est trop méchante avec lui. -sort- Breeef, et ui, je suis de retour ! :3 Encore un drabble où Gajil-le-souffre-douleur s'en prend plein la gueule. Pourtant je l'aime bien Gajil ! Si, si je vous assure !<p>

Reviews ? :3 -yeux du chat potté-


	3. La demoiselle en détresse

**Titre** : La demoiselle en détresse.

**Disclamer** : Hiro Mashima

**Pairing** : NaLu

* * *

><p>Natsu s'apprêtait à rentrer chez Lucy – par effraction évidemment – quand il entendit un bruit. Mais attention pas n'importe quel bruit ! Ça ressemblait à un rugissement. Le dragon slayer paniqua. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose était en train d'attaquer sa Lucy ! Il sentit la fureur monter en lui. Qui osait agresser une fille aussi gentille et jolie que la constellationiste ? Surement un ennemi qui savait quand attaquant la jeune fille, le mage aux cheveux roses viendrait lui sauver la vie. Natsu se sentit fière et plein d'entrain pour aller aider son amie. Il bomba le torse, prépara son regard je-suis-le-meilleur-et-je-viens-sauver-une-demoiselle-en-détresse et … s'arrêta net. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Si l'ennemi attaquait Lucy, pourquoi il n'entendait pas la jeune fille hurler ? Ou essayer de se défendre ? En plus, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne sentait même pas d'odeur étrangère. Et son odorat le trompait rarement.<p>

Il se décida à ouvrir doucement la fenêtre et entra tout aussi discrètement. Le rugissement s'arrêta quelques secondes puis recommença. Natsu trouva la source du cri : la salle de bain. Il arriva devant la porte de la pièce et hésita : entrer ? Ne pas entrer ? Le bruit reprit de plus belle. Non, il se devait d'aider son amie. Elle était surement en danger ! Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se stoppa brusquement.

« NATSU !, hurla la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes pour se rappeler comment on respirait. Lucy était assise par terre en culotte et en T-shirt avec un drôle d'appareil dans les mains. En culotte.

Pas étonnant que le cerveau de Natsu disfonctionnait ! Quelle idée, vraiment !

« Euh Natsu, retenta son amie, t'es sur que ça va ? T'es tout rouge. Et puis t'es silencieux. C'est pas normal. »

Le mage papillonna des paupières avant de se mettre en position de défense : sens en alerte, bras devant lui et les yeux fouillant la pièce du regard.

« Où est ton attaquant ? »

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil tout en continuant de fixer Natsu. Ses neurones avaient peut-être grillés à force d'utiliser la magie du feu.

« Quel attaquant ?, demanda Lucy un peu inquiète pour la santé mentale du dragon slayer.

-Ben … J'ai entendu du bruit !, expliqua t-il. On aurait dit un monstre ! »

La mage des cieux resta interdite pendant un instant puis elle éclata de rire. Natsu, vexé, bougonna un phrase incompréhensible qui ressemblait à « Elle pourrait me dire merci, je voulais la sauver quand même. »

« Natsu, commença la blonde en réprimant un nouvel excès de rire, ce qui faisait ce bruit c'était ça, elle lui montra l'étrange objet que le mage de feu avait repéré plus tôt, et c'est totalement inoffensif.

-Et qu'est-ce c'est ?, interrogea t-il, toujours un poil vexé.

-C'est un épilateur. Et ça sert à enlever les poils pour être belle, expliqua t-elle devant l'incrédulité de son ami.

-Mais Luce tu es déjà belle. »

* * *

><p>NYAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oui, j'ose finir comme ça ! 8DD Balancez moi autant de tomates que vous voulez, je m'en fiche ! -se prend une tomate pourrie dans la face- Oui, bon pas trop quand même.<p>

Des idées de drabble ou OS ? Allez-y je demande que ça ! :3

Reviews ?


	4. La sexplication

Cette histoire se passe un peu avant les autres drabbles GaLe puisque leur relation n'est pas encore connu.

**Titre** : La sexplication

**Disclamer** : Hiro Mashima

**Pairing** : Un sous-entendu de GaLe.

* * *

><p><strong>La sexplication<strong>

Levy rentra joyeusement dans la guilde de fous qu'était Fairy Tail. Elle salua sa « Lu-chan », Mirajane, Lisanna, Kana et toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes avec un grand sourire. La barwoman s'approcha doucement d'elle et en voyant son air légèrement psychopathe la mage des mots fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

« Bonjour Levy, susurra Mirajane en se penchant sur son comptoir.

-B-bonjour Mira', répondit-elle apeurée devant l'ancienne sorcière.

-Tu arrives tard ce matin. »

Les autres filles de la guilde se tournèrent vers Levy, brusquement intéressées par la conversation. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lança un regard furtif autour d'elle. Piégée. Aucune issues. Lucy était derrière, Kana à sa gauche, Lisanna à sa droite et – c'était sans doute le pire – Mirajane était en face et souriait à pleine dents.

« Normalement tu arrives toujours très tôt à la guilde, reprit cette dernière en levant ses yeux au ciel d'une manière innocente.

-Euh … je …, bafouilla Levy en devenant aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

-Tu as une explication j'espère ? »

Lucy avait posé sa main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauta. Elles voulaient toutes sa mort ou quoi ?

« Ou plutôt … »

Lisanna posa son coude sur le bar et fixa Levy qui suait de plus en plus. Kana replaça une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille avant de finir la phrase de la jeune Strauss en ricanant :

« Une sexplication ? »

Une fois qu'elle fut aussi écarlate qu'une tomate Levy se promit quelque chose intérieurement : elle et Gajil allaient être plus discret maintenant.

* * *

><p>Désolée de ma grande absence. J'ai aucune excuse à part ma flemme et mon manque d'inspi. u_u'<p>

Reviews ? :3

Demande de couple ou idées d'os et/ou de drabble ? N'hésitez pas ! Je ne demande que ça ! 8D


End file.
